Inevitable Feelings
by ApolloNeko
Summary: Demyx, Larxene and Axel have been inseparable friends for as long as anyone can remember. How is Demyx going to react to the inevitable feelings he grows towards Axel? Worse (or possibly better), what will be the consequences? More high school drama drabbles basically.
1. Intro

**A/N: Heeeey guys! Welcome to the first chapter in this…thing. Er…I'll try to keep it updated fairly regularly, sorry it started out slow but it's really more of an intro to the situation. If there are any mistakes I'll edit them (probably not ahaha maybe) but it's like 1:00A.M. here and I didn't edit it and…uh…yeah, enjoy, review, drink some hot chocolate or tea or whatever floats your boat. Leave your shoes at the door, maybe I'll stop making excuses and rambling ahhahah.**

* * *

><p><span>Intro:<span>

The bell rang just as Demyx entered the room, causing him to let out a relieved sigh and find his seat in the back of the room. Everyone in the class was talking loudly, and Demyx waved shortly to his friends with a smile.

"Larx, Ax, you two look simply adorable together as always!" Axel had his head on Larxene's shoulder, and she looked up at the sitar player with an unamused roll of her eyes.

"Don't you dare start shipping this, you music obsessed twat." Demyx merely chuckled softly and took his seat, setting his bag on the ground and pulling out a notebook covered in musical notes.

"See? See!? Right there! Music obsessed."Larxene accused Demyx, getting a playful whack on the arm from Axel, who had shifted positions and was now leaning back in his chair casually.

"C'mon, Larx, take it easy on poor Demy! At least he's interested in something other than knives and hating people." This was a jab directed at the blonde's odd infatuation with blades and her constant proclamations of hatred towards some person or another. Larxene stuck her tongue out in mock hurt while Axel and Demyx merely laughed brightly, watching the teacher finally decide he wanted to begin the lesson. This was how things always were between the three, and it was how things always had been. Since kindergarten, the three had been inseparable. Something about the personalities of the trio just…fit. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they didn't need anyone else.

Needless to say, Axel and Larxene had dated at one point, as close friends usually will, but they finally ended things with a mutual agreement of them being a pair of platonic soul mates. Great for being friends, but anything else was way too, well, weird. They were in their junior year now, and they still didn't really socialize much outside of their close-knit little triangle. Oh, of course they all had other friends, but they didn't have anyone else nearly as close. Axel watched the teacher with a bored expression and Larxene leaned over slightly, her voice a whisper so as not to get caught,

"Hey, how're you and your man-lover…Zexion, was it? You two still having problems?" Demyx doodled absent-mindedly in the margins of his noteless paper. The sitar player's mood dropped slightly, the air around them growing heavy,

"We…er…we broke it off yesterday. Apparently I'm just 'too hyper' for him or something. Weird since he's considering making a move on that Hayner guy. Man that dude is such a di—" Demyx was cut off when the teacher cleared his throat with a disapproving frown, "If you two would stop flirting long enough to pay attention, you might find you learned something." He peered at the two over his spectacles before turning around to write that night's assignment on the board, giving Larxene the chance to make a very unflattering impression of the teacher's face. Demyx snickered quietly behind his hand.

"That reminds me, Ax, how are you and that Xion girl doing?" Demyx leaned onto Larxene's desk to get closer to the tall male. Axel beamed,

"Our one year anniversary is in four days! Man, time flies." They all nodded in agreement, remembering how little time it seemed to have been since they were just kids whose only worries were addition and where to play at recess. They spent some time working on the assignment but, honestly they were more interested in going to lunch after this class than getting any work done. After what felt like eons, the bell rang, signifying their freedom from the hell which was their history class and the mob of students pushed their way out of the exceptionally narrow doorway.

The trio made their way to Demyx's locker, where he dropped off the supplies he had no need for and grabbed the new ones for the next two periods, his locker slamming shut being one sound in a million that formed a stifling din of noise. Larxene said something about meeting with someone to work on a tech project and took her leave, Axel and Demyx left to each other.

"Hey, Ax…?" Demyx began, hugging the taller student tightly and breathing in the familiar, spicy scent of cinnamon, "I'm real happy for you and Xion. You two deserve each other." Demyx still, to this day, had no clue how Axel smelled like cinnamon and also had dyed his spiky hair a vibrant red. Were the two connected? Did Axel plan it? Demyx finally decided in third grade Axel was probably an alien or something…that could be the only explanation. That, or he cooked with cinnamon a lot.

"Haha! Thanks, Demy! I've gotta run as well, though, the baseball team is gonna be holding auditions for new mascots for the rest of today, and I want that damn part!" He hugged Demyx briefly before pulling back and turning towards the hall which led to the field, waving over his shoulder. Demyx sighed softly, uncharacteristically quiet as he headed for the music room. There was just so much to think about, still, even though he had realized his problem almost a month prior to now.

He was starting to fall in love with his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, there's that, I'll get chapter one up and things will get more interesting and entertaining. Have a nice day~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wooohooo~! First—or technically second chapter in this…drama…thing…yea. I wanna give a shoutout to Star-Shaped-X for the amazing review, thank you so much for the motivation! *gives hot chocolate* Seriously though, guys, check out their profile, there are some really great fics (as in all of them, yes)! Also, OverByMidnight, thanks for the follow (even though you may have deleted your profile?) So…yeah, enough awkward introduction, I should stop stalling and actually write this thing… .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"So you're telling me that panties are basically briefs for girls?" This was the first sentence to greet Demyx when he entered the music room. The student tried to place the voice that had asked the question, but there were too many people to pinpoint the sound. Knowing the people he went to school with, it had probably been Pence, one of Hayner's friends. He was a drum major for the marching band, or…something like that…was that even the correct terminology? Demyx had little time to ponder the subject, seeing as two identical blondes had just popped up in front of him.

"Hello, DemDem, you look quiet, what's wrong?" The one on the left asked him curiously. That one was…Ventus, right? Or…no, was that one Roxas? All he knew was one of them was right handed, and the other left, but neither was holding anything at the moment. Demyx smiled uncomfortably,

"Er…yeah, I'm fine, thanks." The blonde on the right frowned in disapproval,

"It isn't good to bottle up emotions, Demyx." That one seemed more like Ventus, now that Demyx thought about it. The other twin took advantage of this silence,

"Yeah, c'mon, DemDem, you can tell us what's bugging you!"

"It really does help to let things out."

"You can vent to us—"

"Or at least talk—"

"To us about—"

"What's—"

"Going on!" Demyx laughed awkwardly, inching away from the two,

"You two are really creepy when you do that…heh…" The one who he thought was Roxas just grinned and shrugged off the statement,

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Well, if you don't wanna tell us, I guess that's fine. We know you've never liked us that much." The blonde sniffed pathetically…earning him a hard whack on the back of the head by none other than Larxene.

"Gross. Go creep around the halls of a hotel or something." The two gave her a look of mock hurt, sighing and crossing their arms in unison,

"You're so mean, Larxy~!" That was definitely creepy. Their voices blended together eerily, like a demon in a bad horror movie or something. The name earned both of them another hit,

"It's Queen of the Damned to you, mortals." Demyx snickered softly, and the blondes simply stuck out their tongues, finally giving up and leaving to pester somebody else, probably that one football player Tayra or something like that. Larxene walked up to the spot the twins had been standing in,

"Thought I might find you here, Demy. Kairi didn't show up today…preppy bitch…" The girl huffed and folded her arms, visibly annoyed at the girl's behavior.

"Oh my, Larx, is that a pout I see? I thought you were Queen of the Damned, you can't pout! Who will take you seriously?" Larxene narrowed her eyes at Demyx, flipping him off,

"Screw you, sitar playing twat." Demyx simply laughed and flicked her forehead, receiving an annoyed swat from the girl's hand. In the background, a loud crash was heard, eliciting a jump from Demyx as he searched for the source of the noise. A scared looking freshman stood at the top of a large pile of spilled instruments, horrified eyes staring at the contents of the fallen shelf. There was a moment of sickly silence, with tension so tangible it could be cut with a knife.

Time seemed to stop…and then…horrified shrieks emanated from the collected band students running in a mob towards the fallen instruments to retrieve their own hopefully undamaged one as they shouted profanities and threats at the guilty student. Demyx coughed awkwardly as Larxene regarded the dramatic scene with interest,

"We should go. There are around fifty angry band kids, a lot of whom are upperclassmen. We don't want to be here when it gets bloody." Part of Demyx was joking, but this was serious, raw fury if there had ever been any. Larxene shrugged nonchalantly,

"I don't mind a little blood." She let Demyx steer her out of the band room, however, not protesting further. When the door was closed firmly behind the two of them, and they were returned to the swamp of noise which was the school halls, he released Larxene's shoulders.

"Awesome, now where am I supposed to eat lu—"

"Um…Demyx…?" A quiet voice was heard off to his side, and he looked over, seeing a small, raven haired girl standing nervously beside him,

"Oh, hey, Xion." Demyx greeted. The pair weren't really friends with this girl, as she rarely spent time with Axel when they were around. Larxene said it was because she was a prudish bitch who was too full of herself. Leave it to the blonde to hold such contempt for, essentially, a stranger.

"Hello, puppet." Larxene greeted coldly. Xion laughed tensely, trying to maintain a smile,

"My last name is Poppet, and I told you that you could just call me Xion or Shi!" Larxene just glared steadily at her,

"I know, I'm not dumb." An awkward silence ensued, and Demyx ended up being the one to break it,

"So, Xion, why did you need us?" The girl smiled once more,

"I was looking for Axel! He's usually with you two, and I have something to give him!" Demyx felt a slight twinge as he remembered she was Axel's girlfriend. What made it worse was that he really didn't mind her. She was really sweet, and although she could get a bit whiny and dramatic it was no reason to dislike her. Nevertheless, she was a constant reminder of his place within Axel's heart. A friend. A _friend_. Demyx forced a smile,

"Oh…yeah. He's at the mascot contest. He's determined to be the new Twilight Cat. Weirdo…" The student couldn't help but smile genuinely at the thought of his friend's impulsive behavior. Xion gave him a grateful look, glancing nervously at the still glaring Larxene,

"Really? Okay, thank you Demyx! I'll see you around!" The small girl took her leave, and Larxene made a face, doing an unflattering impression of the girl's voice,

"_See you around~! _God…I hate that obnoxious prep." Demyx chuckled softly,

"You hate everyone, Larxene, I've never figured out why."

"Don't question me, the real question is why don't you hate anyone? Almost everyone at this school is—Hey! Demy! Are you even listening?" Demyx snapped out of his trance-like state, him having been lost in his thoughts about his dilemma once again,

"Er…yeah, sorry, got distracted is all." Larxene rolled her eyes,

"You okay? You look like a lovesick puppy or something." That tripped Demyx up a bit, and he flushed slightly,

"Heh, heh, what? Nah, just thinking about stuff. You're funny, heh." Larxene was less than unconvinced, and she gave Demyx a look, deciding not to press the issue. The sitar player felt his phone vibrate twice in his pocket, and he quickly fished it out, displacing a few old candy wrappers which had made their homes there. He opened the message…it was from Zexion,

_Hey, Demyx…can you meet me out by your car? We need to talk…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo, message, what could it mean~? Heh…was that suspenseful? I don't even know because I know what's going to happen… . Yeah, uh, thanks for sticking around to the update, or if you're a new reader, welcome! Lots of love to all of you!**

**-Feli**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's lazy Felix back from hiatus! I honestly have no excuse for why I was gone so long other than being a lazy face. So uh, I've actually been gone for so long that I forgot what I was planning to happen in this chapter, so…yeah, uh-oh, time to wing it! Also I'm running off (literally) less than four hours of sleep, so if it's sub-par there is your list of excuses from me! Another shout out to Star-Shaped-X for being a freaking rad reviewer. Seriously. You're amazing, those give me motivation to do stuff. OverByMidnight, thanks for lurking, glad to know you didn't delete your account. Revel in your realm of solitude and dark magic, my friend. Peer into the void. Maybe eventually create an account and then get stalked. Anyways, have fun, sit back, stay up all night and read this running on pure caffeine so that you get the full experience, whateves.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Demyx felt a tidal wave of feelings and emotions when he read the message. There was elation at the fact that Zexion would even consider gracing him with his presence. There was self-hatred at even the notion of enjoying that man's company. There was confusion as to the purpose of the meeting. However, superseding all of the previous, there was a strong feeling of dread. The sitar player knew that nothing good could ever come from a meeting with Zexion, yet some primal part of him _wanted_ there to be drama.

It was a common reaction to such stimuli, Demyx knew. Some deep part of most peoples' urges would prompt them to poke at the situation and cause drama, even if logically they knew nothing good could ever come from such actions. It was for this reason that the musician was hesitating, and he mentally slapped himself for doing so. Was he really going to live his life worrying about drama that Zexion may or may not cause? No. No, in fact, he was thinking about marching right out there and giving a piece of his mind to that ungrateful little—

"EARTH TO DEMYX!" A palm hit the student hard on the side of his head, knocking him out of his thoughts in one particularly painful instant. Demyx let out a loud yelp and rubbed his head, giving Larxene a hurt look.

"Larxeeeyyyy! Sooo meeean!" He whined at her with a playful pout. She rolled her eyes at him, unamused,

"Oh knock it off. You were totally zoning out there! You're worse than Roxas…" Demyx simply smiled halfheartedly, still partially lost in his thoughts,

"Oh…hah…sorry Larx…I gotta go, catch you later…" The student wandered off towards an exit, leaving a very confused and, as a result, very pissed off Larxene behind.

There was a problem now, Demyx realized. The baseball field was between the school and the parking lot, a fatal design flaw as far as Demyx was concerned at the moment. No, it would be fine, Demyx told himself. So long as he didn't look, then maybe, shit shit shit he was looking. He was looking. There was Axel, awaiting judgment along with four other tryouts for the mascot. The musician couldn't help but smile as he saw the man standing there. He looked so excited, fiery hair lit up by the sun to match his bright and impulsive personality. Demyx just loved everything about him. He loved the cheesy smile Axel gave when he made a bad joke, he loved his useless facts, he loved skipping class to sit on the clock tower and watch the world go by in a moment where it just seemed like it was the two of them and—

"The winner is…AXEL HONO!" The redhead fist pumped into the air in excitement, letting out a string of excited swears. Xion ran from the bleachers and captured his waist in a congratulatory hug, which the male gladly accepted and returned. Demyx's heart fell as he saw this. That was right, he was Axel's friend, nothing more. It appeared he had dawdled too long, however, as Axel saw him in this downtrodden state and tilted his head, motioning him over.

Demyx shook his head and pointed to the parking lot, faking a smile which honestly he knew would never fool Axel or Larxene but he attempted anyways. With a deep breath, he turned and continued his trek towards the parking lot, catching a glimpse of the twins shamelessly hitting on…Thera? Whatever.

The cars sat silently like mechanical witnesses to some sinister plot, holding their position with baited breath until the moment they were to attack their prey. Demyx had to mentally hit himself again. Those thoughts were dark, like something Larx would come up with, he had no need to be thinking things like that, it was her job, not his.

Trying to find his car was like some sort of aptitude test for a greater society. The parking lot was a vast ocean of colorful metal which was gleaming in the midday sunlight. In fact, Demyx was about to call it quits when he saw a flash of a familiar slate grey hair color. Mentally preparing himself, he approached the man. Zexion looked up from the tome he was reading. He would have said an atlas, but Zexion had already read all of the ones in the library twice over.

"…Demyx…" Came the greeting. Said student let out an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck,

"Eheh…er…hey there, Zex. You wanted to talk…?" Demyx's voice was nervous. Zexion was always planning something, and Demyx knew he was way too susceptible to falling into the clever guy's traps,

"Correct. I came to remedy our relationship." The voice was so calm, so cool, and yet it made Demyx feel as though he had been knocked back by hundreds of pounds of force.

"Y-you did!?" Demyx hated to sound eager, but he did not want to be alone. It was shameful, he knew, but they were his emotions nonetheless.

"Yes, I believe I made an incorrect judgment when terminating my ties to you. Would you accept my proposition to recombine?" The way Zexion spoke made Demyx's head spin, and a fortunate late spring breeze blew, cooling him off.

"Ah…w-well…" Demyx struggled to form words, luckily, because his immediate reaction was to jump into a relationship to numb the pain he was feeling. However, he wasn't _that_ impulsive, not like Axel tended to be, so he shook his head, "I…think we shouldn't, actually. You were right, we're just not…ah…" The student rubbed his neck again. Zexion glowered at him,

"I see. It appears that even now, you continue to make incorrect decisions. How dare you spurn me? You are aware I am the best you will do, aren't you?" Zexion stepped forward threateningly, cool eyes holding a hidden fire, "I will make you regret all of the foolishness you drug me into during our time together."

"Who's going to be doing what, now?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Demyx, and he started, spinning around to see…none other than Axel and Larxene, there to rescue him as always. The voice had belonged to Axel, who nonchalantly walked towards the comparatively tiny Zexion while Larxene delivered him one of her signature steel melting glares,

"You have no right to do any such thing to our Demy, that's our job! In fact, I think I can assure you…" Alex leaned down, voice becoming a low growl, "I can guarantee you will regret it if you do." Zexion stared back defiantly for a few moments before, surprisingly, he simply chose to turn and leave without a word. Larxene scoffed,

"Narcissistic little prick. You okay Demy? Little ass trying to mess with you? God he thinks he's so tough but really he's just a wimpy little—"

"Oh-kaay, Larx! Tell me how you really feel!" Axel's tone was joking and light, and Demyx…just wasn't feeling the same way. The two noticed, and Axel gave him a worried look, "Hey, you sure you're okay? You've been a little off. If you want we can always cut class and go the clock tower…?" Demyx shook his head, smiling faintly at his attempt to cheer him up,

"I'll be fine, guys, thanks. I'm just a bit bummed at the moment. Don't worry, tomorrow we'll be back to pelting people with wads of paper and hanging, I think I just need to sleep. I'll see you guys later, all right?" He turned to leave, about to walk off when he felt a pair of long arms wrap around him and a face nestle into his hair,

"…get better soon, okay Dem?" Axel's voice was raw and genuine, and Demyx's heart raced. His heart raced and it broke at the same time, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The grip tightened for a few moments before Axel let him go, and Demyx left without looking back. He couldn't look back, no matter what.

He didn't want them to see him crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that. Ugh. I hate it. Crap. Oh well, KH soundtracks helped. Do I feel bad for making Zexion a dick? Nope. I actually started writing this yesterday but didn't finish because it was my birthday. *blows confetti* Okay, hope you kinda liked a little? The next chapter is gonna be flashbacks, unless I forget again what I'm doing. Review if you wanna. Love you all for being awesome, thank~!  
>-Feli<strong>


End file.
